ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
BenShip (Episode)
"Benship" is the Second episode of Season 1 of "Ben 10: Generations." It marks the First time Ben uses Bencloons! Plot Ben, Kevin and Gwen need to go to the Moon! So they take Ship and soon get attacked by a Naljian Destructor who bodyswaps Ben and Ship! Will they ever be Unbodyswapped? Episode "Ship, ship!" Happily repeated Ship as he bounced around Julie. "Ok Ship. Now a dog is stealing your bone, what do you do?" asked Julie. "Ship!" happily said Ship as he transformed into a Scary Robotic Monster and done a loud Roar. "Good boy Ship!" laughed Julie. "I wouldn't reccomend that but Good!" RING, RING! "Who's phoning me?" asked Julie as she picked up her phone. "Hello?" She kindly asked as she answered her phone. "Oh hey Ben. You need to use Ship to get to the Moon? Ok. He'll be right there!" Julie shut down her Phone. "Ship, Ben needs you so he can get to the Moon. You ready?" "Ship, ship" happily said Ship as he bounced back and forth. Ship quickly transformed into a Motorbike and drove off down the road. At Ben's house Ben, Kevin and Gwen were waiting in the front yard. "Where's Ship? He's taking his time!" complained Kevin. "Kevin, he is small compared to us" said Gwen. "And he can turn into a Car, a Motorbike, a Battleship and even into that Planet made completely out of Metal we went with Ship one time! Which got a bit out of hand...." angrily sighed Kevin. "SHIP!" roared out a Loud noise. "Hey Ship!" said Ben. "You ready to go to Space?" Ship happily bounced around on the ground. "Well then, let's go! We don't want to waste a Whole year like we just did waiting for you!" said Kevin sarcastically. "Ship" angrily growled Ship as he turnt into a Gigantic Alien Turret capable of destroying a whole Planet. "Don't worry Ship, he didn't mean it" calmly said Gwen as she calmed down Ship. "Ship!" droned Ship as he turnt into his Spaceship form and let the others walk inside. "Ship!" droned Ship one last time as he blasted out into space. In Space, Ship was slowly flying to the Moon. "Come on Ship, can't you go any faster?" asked Ben trying to Motivate Ship. "Actually, I think he actually is trying to too but Ben, look. He's glowing Purple which may explain why he's going slow. I think the Poor little Fella is Ill" suggested Gwen. "Shiiiiiiiiiiiiip" sickly droned Ship. ZAP! A Laser hit the back of Ship, followed by two more lasers. ZAP, ZAP! "It was a trap!" gasped Ben. 5 More lasers hit the back of Ship. ZAP, ZAP, ZAP, ZAP, ZAP! "Quick Ship, I know you are Ill but you have to try! Drive Faster! We must get to the Moon!" shouted Ben. "In the meantime I'll give them a little shock from-" "Ampfibian!" Ampfibian floated out the Top hatch of Ship. "And when I mean Little Shock I mean PIERCING SHOCK!" shouted Ampfibian as he shot a Gigantic Electric Beam at the Attacking Ship. The Ship come closer to reveal that it was.... A Plumbers Ship! "What?!" gasped Ampfibian as they shot two more lasers towards him which he absorbed into his hands. He quickly glided over to the Plumbers Ship. "Hey!" shouted Ampfibian. "Sorry Sir but you and your Ship are gonna have to pull over" said the Pilot inside. "Pull over?! Do you know who I am?" asked Ampfibian angrily. "Yes, I know who you are. A Grumpy Amperi who is gonna be sent to Plumber Jail if he doesn't pull over his Ship!" warned the Pilot. "Look at my Body for details! It isn't that hard to notice!" Silence fell for 30 seconds. "Oh come on!" madly shouted Ampfibian as he pointed to the Ultimatrix Symbol. "SEEM FAMILIAR?" The Plumber looked at the Ultimatrix symbol of which Ampfibian was pointing at. "I'm sorry Mr. Ben Tennyson" apoligised the Plumber. "Lame Apoligy" sighed Ampfibian. "Only that seems a bit, you know. Phony!" exclaimed Ampfibian. Green lines appeared over the Plumber Ship and the Pilot and changed into Ampfibian. The Original Ampfibian gasped. "Your a Naljian Destructor!" "Naljian Destructor" repeated the Fake Ampfibian as it charged up a Super Electric Beam. The Real Ampfibian turned around and saw that Ship had travelled quite a far Distance. "Ta-ta!" said the original Ampfibian as he turned into Jetray and flew away whilst shooting lasers out of his tail at the Fake Ampfibian. Jetray quickly landed inside Ship. "You know when we fought that Shapeshifting box that caused us a lot of trouble?" asked Jetray. "Yea" replied Kevin. "Well we've found another One" heavally sighed Jetray as one of his lasers went sailing past the Spaceship. His? "That was a Jetray laser!" gasped Gwen. The Fake Ampfibian floated down in front of Ship. But now, he had a Jetray tail! "He's copied my tail! I'll sue you for copyright you stupid Naljian Destructor!" "Naljian Destructor" repeated the Fake Ampfibian. "I guess I will have to Chill him out!" shouted Jetray as he transformed into Big Chill. The Fake Ampfibian then grew Big Chill wings out of it's back. "Heh, heh those wings aren't gonna help in any way!" laughed Big Chill as he flew out of Ship's escape hatch. "Just go home and Chill out!" shouted Big Chill as he breathed ice towards the Fake Ampfibian but suddenly it turned invisible! "What the? That's impossible! But then it must be Possible if it just did it!" gasped Big Chill. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "No! Don't time out on me now!" The Ultimatrix timed out...... Ben woke up and looked around. "I'm on the Moon. Everything seems so big! I am so liking this Space Costume!" laughed Ben as he bounced around. Then he noticed Ship lying in the Distance. "Wait...... I can talk?!" gasped Ben. He floated over to the unconciouss body of Ship. "Ship. Me?" curiously asked Ben. Ship's green eye opened and he suddenly gasped as he saw Ben. "Ship? But I'm Ship!" shouted Ben looked around his body. He looked exactly like Ben! "But then this means... You're Me? You're Ben?" asked Ship. Ship bounced around angrily. In the Distance Gwen and Kevin climbed out of a Crater. "I could just be imagining" suggested Ben. Gwen and Kevin floated over to see Ben struggling to do something. "WHY.... CAN'T..... I.... TRANSFORM!? I AM SHIP! SHIP! SHIP! SHIP!" angrily shouted Ben as he kicked the Surface of the Moon. "Ship?" asked Gwen. "Gwen? What am I? Do I look like Ben?" asked Ben. "Ok, ok what's wrong with you?" asked Gwen. Later Gwen had created a ChalkBoard out of Materials she had found on the Moon. "So you see, we must have swapped bodies!" explained Ben. "Ok. So from now on until we find a way to get you back, Ship in Ben's body shall be called ShipBen and Ben in Ship's body shall be called BenShip. Not hard to forget or remember. The name's of the person stuck in the body before the name of the Person they are in" explained Ben. "Ship! Ship!" said Benship. "He says that he guesses that's ok" repeated ShipBen. "You can understand him?" asked Kevin. "He's a little Dog!" ShipBen angirly looked at Kevin. "Don't offend me. I'm wearing the Ultimatrix now. And of course I understand him, i used to be Him!" said Ship smartly. "Benship, transform into the Ship we always use so we can get off this Moon" ordered Kevin. "Ship" calmy said Benship. "He doesn't know how" translated Shipben. Little Scratches and Muttering were heard in the Distance. "And he's not going to have much time to either. Look!" gasped Gwen as she pointed to some Aliens in the distance. "They're making Craters!" spotted Shipben. Gwen watched some of the aliens make Craters. She felt a small breath of Air drift towards her. "Not today you won't!" shouted Gwen as she spun around and shot the Alien into the far distance with a Mana beam. Several More ran towards the Gang all armed with Drill's and Wrench's. "I may be new tot his but I so know who to use!" shouted Shipben as he transformed. "Spidermonkey!" shouted Spidermonkey as he pressed the Omnitrix again. "Ultimate Spidermonkey!" roared Ultimate Spidermonkey as he stuck all of the Aliens to the floor. "Give us Answers. Like who are you?!" roared Ultimate Spidermonkey. "We are Enclooni. Janitor's. Please don't hurt us! All we do is make Craters and stopping Humans from seeing us! Please don't kill us!" begged the Enclooni Janitor. "Fine. But our Ship is.... missing. We need a Ride ho-" Ultimate Spidermonkey got hit in the head by a wrench and suddenly a Blue globe appeared around the 4 Friends. "Hey! Let us out!" ordered Gwen. "Ship, ship!" angrily agreed Benship as he finally transformed into something! "Quick Ben, drill us out!" shouted Gwen. Benship drilled into the Bottom of the Globe completely unaffecting it! "SHIP!" shouted Benship in pain as he transformed back to normal and deactivated. "Ben, no!" gasped Gwen. Later Benship woke up inside a cell with the others. "Darn Enclooni. Just if there was a way to stop them and get out of here!" thought Shipben out loud. "Yea I can't believe we can't use our Powers!" angirly sohuted Kevin. "Ship?" asked Benship. "They deactivated the Ultimatrix and then filled the Base with Unbreakable machines that disable ALL of our powers. We're pretty much Doomed to rot in here" sighed Shipben. "Ship!" suggested Benship. "It could work. But you've gotta be a pretty good actor to be able to accomplish that!" Benship happily bounced around. Later...... "Guard! I think my pet's in serious pain! I'm not exactly sure though! I don't understand Galvanic Mechamorphian code! Please help!" shouted Shipben as he winked at Benship. "Don't worry! I'm a medic" explained a Enclooni in a Doctor's coat. "Hmmm, don't worry he's just tir-" CLONK! Shipben threw a big brick block to the floor. "Come on, let's get out of here!" smiled Gwen. As the Four Heroes rushed through the Buildings, alarms echoed and Enclooni soldiers chased after them! "Ship!" suggested Benship. "I don't know how" awkwardly answered Shipben. "Ship!" shouted Benship as he merged with the Ultimatrix and turnt on Scan mode. "Scanning all unscanned lifeforms in area" said the Ultimatrix. "One Match. Enclooni DNA recognised. Unlocking Enclooni Alien Sample now" explained the Ultimatrix. Benship then turnt ShipBen into a new Alien! "Bencloons!" cried out the newly transformed Shipben. "What a rubbish name" said Benship through the Ultimatrix. "Hey, it's not my fault that I am terrible at making names!" nervously shouted Bencloons. "Play along with the other Enclooni's then strike them out" said Benship yet again through the Ultimatrix. "Come on Soldiers! He's gone this way! We can still catch him up" lied Bencloons. "I wonder what powers this guy has" wondered Bencloons in his head. Bencloon suddenly felt a spark in his head and closed his eye. Suddenly all the Alarms and Power Disablers blew up! "Woah" whispered Bencloons. "Nice one" commented the actual Ultimatrix. "What happened?" asked one of the Enclooni soldiers as they all walked forwards. ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! Bencloons had shot a lot of lasers out of his eye and tooken down the Enclooni's. "Hehe, suckers" laughed Bencloons as he transformed back to normal. "Let's catch up with Gwen and Kevin. Before more soldiers come" suggested Shipben. "Ship! Ship!" happily said Benship. Later Shipben and the rest were reader to leave the Moon. "We may finally be leaving. But how are we gonna switch you two back?" curiously asked Gwen. BEEP! BEEP! "That's the timeout noise on the Ultimatrix. But you aren't transformed into anything" explained Kevin. Suddenly two Green beams shot out of the Ultimatrix and connected to ShipBen and Benship and pulled them together. Suddenly both Shipben and Benship exploded and they had suddenly switched places! "Legs, arms, head, nose. Yes! I'm me again!" happily shouted Ben. "Ship! Ship!" happily said Ship. "Sorry boy I don't understand you" laughed Ben. Ship quickly transformed into his giant ship and flew the Gang away. "Hey I wondered what happened to that Naljian Destructor from earlier" wondered Ben out loud as a Strange Ampfibian shape with wings and a tail stowed away on the back of the ship... Aliens Used Aliens used by Ben: *Ampfibian *Jetray *Big Chill Aliens used by Ship: *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Bencloons (Debut) Trivia *Ultimate Spidermonkey is the first Ultimate to appear in this series and was also the first Ultimate to appear in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. *The Enclooni look similar to the Janitor/Caretaker from "Birds of a Feather" *An Alien in the Ultimatrix Debuts but Ben doesn't use it first. Instead Ship used it. *A Naljian Destructor appears for the Second Time. *Originally ShipBen was gonna pin down the Leader of the Enclooni with a different mystery alien instead of Ultimate Spidermonkey but instead the Creator didn't because he didn't want to reveal two new aliens in one Episode. *There was originally a completely different plot including Rojo returning but it was scrapped and replaced with the Enclooni plot. *Ship can transform into an Entire Planet because it was made out of Metal. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Generations